Can't Expect or Accept
by Casper-loves-AVP
Summary: What on earth happens when the Erasers come back? Who knows.. May contain spoilers. If you haven't read FANG, then it's best you don't read this. I'm rating this T because there is violence to an extent...I'm not good with titles. I've changed it 3 times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story...yeah. Ummm...enjoy!**

Max's POV-

I was sitting down, looking over the edge of the canyon. It was incredible, but I was alone. Why alone? Pretty much sucks being alone. Well, I wasn't technically alone. Gazzy and Iggy were inside doing God knows what. Jeb was probably sleeping somewhere. Nudge and Angel had convinced Dylan to take them somewhere. Once again, God knows where. That letter Fang had given me was by my side, and I couldn't help but look at it every now and then. I was looking down at the canyon when I saw something.

It was flying up, and it was…black. A black dot? _Max, get your head straight! _I looked closer and made out the figure of a human with wings. Fang? No…couldn't be Fang. Hawk? Nope…didn't look quite like a hawk. I squinted my eyes, trying to see what it was. I just couldn't tell, no matter how hard I tried.

Just then, the dot stopped dead in its tracks. _Watch out, Max. You shouldn't be out here._

I gritted my teeth at the sound of The Voice in my head. "Shut up, Voice!" I snapped, covering my mouth after, hoping the thing below me didn't hear me. Apparently, it hadn't, because it was still hovering in the same spot. It was still way too far to see what it was, and I was really curious now.

The Voice had told me that I shouldn't be out here. Was it talking about that thing below me? Well, I have no idea. I just kept watching it, just in case it wanted to move again. If it moved one more time, I swear, I would lunge forward so fast it wouldn't have time to do squat.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _Voice, are you with me, or against me? _I thought to it, hoping it would get the message and actually answer. As usual, it kept quiet. Great. Whenever I actually need answers, I don't get them. When I don't want anything interfering, I get stupid advice I never want.

I looked down at the canyon again, and the thing was flying upwards again. _What is that? _I questioned myself and got a response I, once again, didn't want.

_You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Max. You got yourself into this mess._

I narrowed my eyes again. _What is wrong with you, Voice? I already knew that._

No response. Of course.

The thing in the canyon was flying and stopping every now and then. I still couldn't tell what it was, and I was squinting so hard. I'd stood up by now, and was ready to jump off the cliff if that thing was going to attack me.

"What the-" I broke off once I noticed what it was.

What _they _were. There were more from behind this one.

My eyes widened, as I gaped at the black figures getting larger and larger.

I flew back up to the house, bursting into the living room where everyone was all cozy sitting around and playing their little games or resting. "Guys! We **need **to leave. I just saw some _things,_ and I don't think you wanna know squat about what they are!!"

**A/N: So...was it okay? Was it bad? Was it great? Tell me! Thank you for reading!! See you later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV-**

Of course, they all looked at me like I was insane. Well, I had been hallucinating ever since Fang left. But only Fang. The only thing I saw was Fang. And these things were definitely not _Fang._

Iggy was the first to speak. "Max, please tell me it's not another Fang mirage." He said, facing the empty space beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig." I said, and he grunted, sitting down. Of course they weren't gonna believe me, but they had to. They just had to! I know I saw those things, buzzing, flying up, hateful laughing as if they had seen me. Ugh…very irritating.

Nudge stood up and walked over to me. "Max…how many Fang's did you see?" She said, concerned. I think she had a feeling she'd known what they were. Normally, I'd come in screaming, 'I saw Fang! I saw Fang!', but this time, I had walked in and told them that I saw a dozen or two _somethings _that they hadn't wanted to know one clue about what they were.

I looked deep in Nudge's eyes, and she looked scared. She knew what I had seen. I could see it in her big, beautiful brown eyes.

I looked over at Angel, who was gaping. _Max…are you kidding me?_ Now that wasn't The Voice. It was Angel. From what I could tell, she had believed me, but no one else did. Except for the possibility of Nudge believing I saw something.

_Angel, it's true. I saw them._ I thought back to her. _Just don't tell the rest. Unless they don't believe me when I tell them._

She nodded solemnly and looked over at her brother, Gazzy. He looked like Iggy, annoyed and

unbelieving.

Then I looked over at Dylan. His face had been expressionless, despite the unbelievably fake smile he had on. I doubted he'd believed me. Yes, he only knew me a couple weeks, but after so many hallucinations, he saw me as the bird kid who cried Fang.

After him, my head turned reluctantly over to Jeb. He looked like he was listening, but as far as I knew, he didn't give a flying flip about what I had to say.

I sighed and shook my head. "I didn't see Fang. What I saw was _much _worse."

I could see tears welling up in Nudge's eyes, and then she screeched, "I knew it! I knew it! It was only too good to be true before they came back!" She fell back on the couch as she said that, and I put my hand on her shoulder.

Dylan stood up. "What do you mean worse…? I haven't been here quite long enough…"

I scanned the room again, and saw that Jeb's face had changed from something that hadn't believed me before to something that was very curious in what I had to say. Iggy and Gazzy didn't look annoyed anymore; they looked curious as well. Maybe a little worried and fearful.

"Guys…I saw-" I began slowly, but then broke off to the sound of The Oh-so-annoying Voice.

_Max, you only have a matter of minutes! Tell them! You shouldn't care if they believe you or not, they'll see for themselves within minutes, if not seconds!_

I was about to growl and curse at The Voice like crazy when I realized it was right. Those things were flying faster and faster as I came in.

_Max, now!_

"Okay, okay, I-uh…saw Erasers. Remember the Flyboys? Yup…I saw them." I stuttered after every word, but got the words out.

They'd all been gaping at me. Except for Angel and Nudge, because they already knew. Both of them just looked upset. Everyone else looked shocked and upset.

"Er-Erasers? Flyboys?" Gazzy murmured, looking down.

"I don't believe it." Iggy said solemnly, crossing his arms.

"Iggy, you gotta believe it-" I tried to say when he interrupted me.

"No! Okay, I doubt you saw anything. I'm so annoyed by you and Fang being so obsessed with each other even though he left, and for all we know, he could be dead! Look here, I'm so tired of you treating me like I'm younger than you two! Well, yeah, by a couple months. Not years! Technically, I'm the same age and I should get the privilege to be treated that way! I've been tired of this a long time…" Iggy yelled and sat down again.

Everyone had taken their eyes off me and were now looking at Iggy. Gazzy was patting his back and whispering reassuring comments in his ear. Nudge still had her hands at her mouth, but she looked at him with concern. Angel was obviously putting thoughts in his head. Jeb and Dylan were both just sitting there, but they probably wanted to help too.

That…was a mistake.

_Max! Get out!_

_Shut up, Voice! You don't control me! _I snapped.

_Get out. Now._

But it was too late. Next thing I knew, I heard the crashing of glass windows and snarls of huge, furry, Flyboys. "_Thought we were gone, didn't you? Think again, Maximum Ride!_" One behind me hissed and grabbed me around my neck.

I started kicking at the weird, furry thing, hoping I could get loose. I did, and started punching and kicking at it. I kicked one of its knees and heard a loud _Snap!_ It howled in pain and doubled over. _One down, somewhere around 20 to go._

I looked over at Jeb and Dylan. Jeb was trying to hide behind Dylan while he fought, but apparently Jeb had found himself a nice aluminum baseball bat. He was swinging at the Erasers, and Dylan was swinging at them with his arms and legs.

I then looked at Gazzy. He was smirking, obviously teasing the Erasers that surrounded him. I saw him punch one in the face. The Eraser started to lift his claws to his face in agonizing pain, only he scratched it bad, and that shock and pain made the fur ball faint.

Angel and Nudge were standing together. Angel was putting some crazy, persuading thoughts into those Erasers' heads. Some were pretty obvious because of what they were doing.

_Scratch yourself._

_Run into a wall._

_Attack your friends._

_Beat yourself with something and die._

I laughed at the thought of those, and then looked at Iggy. Even though he'd broken down a minute ago, he was definitely fighting well. He was beating at the Erasers, and I could tell he'd taken down about two or three. Then I saw one come from behind him, and he took a big whack at Iggy's head.

Iggy then collapsed to the floor, not showing any signs of energy. He'd fought so hard, and now he lay limp on the ground. No signs of getting up. No signs of consciousness. No signs of breathing.

And that's when all heck broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well…I'm back! Please tell me what you think of this, I need opinions other than my friends' and parents' opinions…it's biased -.-**

**Fang's POV-**

Something struck me right in the middle of my chest, and I found myself falling. It wasn't pain, it was shock. Shock from…who knew? I knew I didn't.

I swooped right back up like nothing had happened, going back to my little midnight joy ride.

Then…it hit me.

_Someone in the flock's hurt. But who? It can't be Max…it just doesn't feel like it would be her. Nudge? Could be, but still gotta eliminate the rest. Angel? Nope. Gazzy? Probably not. Iggy? Also possible._

I really couldn't figure it out, and I probably spent somewhere around 15 minutes thinking about who would've gotten hurt easier. Nudge or Iggy? Iggy or Nudge?

Well, Iggy's blind. Though, Nudge doesn't like fighting. So it could go either way.

I felt another strike of shock in my chest, only this time it hurt. _Bad._

Then, I knew who'd gotten hurt.

_Iggy._

**Max's POV-**

"Iggy!" I heard Nudge scream so loud, it made one of the Erasers near her fall.

Though, I really couldn't stop fighting, otherwise I'd end up like him. We'd have to help later. Nudge obviously realized that too, because she turned around and whacked the Eraser that had hit Iggy right in the jaw.

Ouch.

Take that!

Gazzy looked furious now. I mean, who wouldn't? His best friend just got knocked to the ground. His explosion-causing best friend. He was hitting Erasers right and left, one by one, falling to the ground.

_Yes, we are infallible! _I heard Angel scream in her head.

_Where on earth did you learn that word? And what makes you think that we're infallible?_

She shrugged and I heard another mind-controlling thought go into an Erasers head. That Eraser took Jeb's bat and hit himself. HA! _Well, first, I learned it from some book or something. Second, I think we're infallible because of the exact definition. It's like we're incapable of failure._

I blinked in surprise, but just shot another thought at her before I went back to breaking Eraser skulls. _Don't jinx our infallibility!_

She giggled a little and I saw her take the bat and hand it back to Jeb, then he whacked another Eraser.

Let's say somewhere around 10 down, 10 to go!

Or…that's what I thought.

The Eraser that seemed to be leader flew back over to the window. _"We'll be back…we promise kiddies!" _He slurred and flew out with the rest of his minions, leaving us in a dark, silent room. Well, almost silent. We were all breathing hard.

"That was…strange." Gazzy said, staring at the window.

I was about to say something when Total came in. "Hey everyone, what's with all the no-HOLY CROW, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Total wasn't looking at all the glass on the ground. He wasn't looking at Iggy, either. He was looking at the fridge, which had been tipped over while we were fighting. "My beautiful fridge…it…it's gone…NOOOOO!"

"Total!" I snapped. "Shut up about your freaking fridge. We don't care about the fridge. We don't care about the glass on the floor. What we care about is that IGGY ISN'T BREATHING!" I screamed.

Total looked surprise. "HOLY CROW, IGGY!" He yelled and trotted over to him, sobbing softly. "He was just like a brother to me…"

"TOTAL! This is no time for jokes!" Gazzy yelled, pulling him away from Iggy. "Iggy's okay…I know he's okay…come on, Ig, bud. We're rolling our eyes?"

Iggy did nothing.

Gazzy started slapping him.

Yet, still nothing happened.

"COME ON YOU BIG FAT BIRD KID, WAKE UP!" Gazzy screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. Nudge bent down and put her hand on Gazzy's shoulder. She'd been crying too. Dylan was on Gazzy's other side, doing the same thing, only expressionless.

Angel stood there, expressionless as well.

_He's okay. Max, he needs to hear you're voice. _She told me.

_What?_

She nodded. _Say something. He'll get up. I promise._

I shrugged and decided to give it a try, leaning over Iggy. I gulped, readying myself, even though this wasn't a tough task.

"_Iggy?"_


End file.
